The present invention is related to earth drilling equipment, and particularly to down hole, pneumatic, percussive hammer drilling systems. As noted in my related co-pending application, Ser. No. 08/674,123, filed Jul. 1, 1996, to which the present application is a continuation-in-part, underreamers are used for the formation of radially enlarged areas extending about a pilot bit for insertion of a casing.
Eccentrically mounted underreamers are known which include an arm which travels in an orbit for underreaming operation, and which are retractable toward the hole axis for tool removal purposes. However, eccentrically mounted underreamers can be diverted off-axis if the underreamer encounters rock fragments, buried metal objects, etc. Any diversion of a large drill bit is unacceptable in most drilling operations, and particularly where a series of closely spaced holes are being formed. The installation of casing in a drilled ground hole is also greatly hindered by any such diversion.
Other known underreaming equipment utilizes three bit mounted plates which are outwardly displaceable, bit which incorporate a total working surface which is substantially less than the perimeter of the bore. Such undersized plates are subject to excessive wear and result in slow drilling operation. Underreaming can also be achieved by use of a crown or ring bit, but components of those bits must be left in the underreamed area when drilling is complete, which is costly and otherwise unacceptable in some drilling operations.
Each of these problems is addressed by my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/674,123, and by the additional related underreamer embodiments disclosed and claimed below.
In addition to the foregoing problems associated with known underreamers, quick and efficient removal of drilling debris from the hole and drilling bits remains a problem. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,628, which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference into this application, I disclosed a pneumatic down-hole drill with a central evacuation outlet. The apparatus of U.S. '628 permits continuous evacuation of large debris fragments through a central axial bore formed in the bit and through a central evacuation tube attached thereto. Compressed air is directed downwardly through peripheral channels, under the drill bit, and into a central evacuation tube. The flow of compressed air through the central evacuation tube provides continuous and efficient removal of earthen fragments from the bore, including rapid removal of fragments which would be too large for removal through peripheral pathways along the casing.
However, a need remains for a reverse circulation pneumatic drill which provides for underreaming of the bore, continuous evacuation of drilling debris fragments from the drilling face in the bore, and for ready removal of the drill bit through the casing during or after completion of the drilling operation.